


Fuego y gasolina

by YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP/pseuds/YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity y Oliver siguen girando en torno el uno al otro. Su relación es como si ambos fueran fuego y gasolina. </p>
<p>Las discusiones se habían convertido en algo normal entre ellos.<br/>De todas las horas que pasaban juntos entre los dos trabajos, al menos una tercera parte de ese tiempo lo pasaban discutiendo. De ser algo ocasional fue pasado a ser casi un ritual, donde si un día no tenían algún tipo de argumento, volvían a sus respectivas casas casi sintiéndose extraños. Hoy no iba a ser una excepción.<br/>(no está situado en ningún punto exacto de la serie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego y gasolina

Fuego y gasolina

Las discusiones se habían convertido en algo normal entre ellos.  
De todas las horas que pasaban juntos entre los dos trabajos, al menos una tercera parte de ese tiempo lo pasaban discutiendo. De ser algo ocasional fue pasado a ser casi un ritual, donde si un día no tenían algún tipo de argumento, volvían a sus respectivas casas casi sintiéndose extraños. Hoy no iba a ser una excepción. 

Una voz se alzó en el sótano en cuanto Oliver atravesó la puerta vestido de Arrow.

-¡Te dije que era absurdo que hoy utilizaras la moto! –dijo la voz mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera.  
-Felicity, me lo has dicho más de 20 veces mientras volvía –respondió mientras soltaba el arco en la mesa de metal que se encontraba en mitad del lugar. Después se desprendió del carcaj dejándolo en el mismo lugar.  
Para entonces Felicity ya estaba junto a él examinando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo sin tocarlo.  
-¡Sabes que me tendrías que haber hecho caso!  
Oliver tomó aire cerrando los ojos un momento y se giró hacia ella.  
-¿Y cómo pretendías que fuera al otro lado de la ciudad? ¿Usando el autobús? –preguntó sarcástico haciendo un pequeño gesto con ambas manos señalando su vestimenta.  
Felicity gruñó frustrada sin saber qué hacer con sus manos mientras veía como Oliver se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero verde con cuidado al sacar el brazo izquierdo. Antes de que la soltara junto al arco y el carcaj, Felicity se la quitó de las manos.  
-Está lloviendo a mares ahí fuera y todo lo que se te ocurre es ir con la moto a toda velocidad.  
-¡Felicity! No sé si te has dado cuenta pero… los malos no huyen de mi más despacio porque esté lloviendo –respondió apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y dejando caer la cabeza frustrado.  
Felicity levantó la chaqueta entre ellos mirándolo a través del agujero que tenía el material.   
-ESTO, señor Queen –comenzó a decir antes de bajar la chaqueta- podría haber sido mucho peor.  
Entonces ambos repararon en la camiseta negra que Oliver llevaba bajo la chaqueta. Justo en la misma zona donde quedaba el agujero de la chaqueta, la camiseta estaba rasgada y hecha jirones, dejando ver piel ensangrentada.   
-Oh dios mio –murmuró Felicity justo a la vez que Oliver soltaba algún improperio mientras comenzaba a sacar la camiseta de bajo sus pantalones.  
Quiso levantar los brazos para quitársela no pudo evitar quejarse ante el movimiento y devolver el brazo a su sitio.  
-Para –gruñó Felicity girándose hacia el lugar donde tenían guardados todos los utensilios de primeros auxilios. Tras hacerse con unas tijeras se giró de nuevo hacía él.  
-Felicity puedo quitárm…  
-¿Quieres por un momento tragarte el maldito orgullo y dejar que corte la camiseta para poder ver las heridas? –gruñó entre dientes Felicity sosteniendo las tijeras entre ellos y con la mirada en el costado donde la tela negra se entrelazaba con la piel.  
Oliver todo lo que hizo fue mirarla frustrado en silencio cuando lo miró a la cara.   
Entonces Felicity tomó el borde inferior de la camiseta y comenzó a cortarla de abajo arriba casi por mitad del torso de Oliver. Cuando terminó de cortarla abriéndose la tela en dos, soltó las tijeras en la mesa y con cuidado fue descubriendo la parte izquierda del torso.   
Oliver no podía ver la herida, pero viendo las reacciones de Felicity al verla, o estaba exagerando o tenía mala pinta.  
-¿Qué? –inquirió él intentando no hacer casi ningún gesto cuando Felicity termino de separar la tela de su cuerpo y lo ayudó a sacar el brazo de la manga.  
-No parece que haya nada profundo que necesite puntos. Menos mal porque menuda casualidad siendo la noche libre de Diggle –dijo de forma acelerada casi más para ella que para él.- Pero es bastante escandaloso. Además está bastante sucio.  
-Nada que una ducha no pueda solucionar –dijo intentado separarse de ella.  
Felicity lo agarró del brazo derecho, ya que el izquierdo empezaba a mostrar los primeros rastros de grandes moratones.   
-El agua no va a desinfectar eso de verdad Oliver –murmuró moviendo la mirada de la herida a sus ojos.   
Oliver se limitó a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda y nos iremos a casa –antes de obtener una respuesta volvió a hablar- Es decir, tú a la tuya y yo a la mía –dijo antes de tragar con dificultad.  
Oliver suspiró pero dio su brazo a torcer. 

Felicity lo hizo sentarse en la mesa para que la herida se quedara a su altura y poder verla mejor. Más que una herida en general eran numerosos arañazos y desgarros provocados por el asfalto cuando Oliver se deslizó sobre él al caer de la moto. Con cuidado y entre siseos de Oliver, limpió los restos de suciedad de la carretera y la lluvia. Después desinfectó cada una de las heridas y las tapó con gasas que sujetó con una larga venda alrededor del torso de Oliver. Cuando terminó Felicity habló mientras miraba el resultado.  
-Sé que es muy aparatoso pero no te molestará cuando te vuelvas a vestir. Es decir a ponerte una camiseta –dijo aun con ambas manos enguantadas levantadas frente a ella- Quizá puedas dejártelo esta noche para que no te moleste al dormir también. Pero pronto tendrás que dejarlo al aire para que se seque.   
-Felicity sé cómo cuidar una herida. No es la primera.  
-Oh, y también sabes cómo conducir una moto, ¿no? –preguntó con ironía quitándose los guantes azules.   
-No te voy a explicar otra vez que tenía que ir al otro lado de la ciudad.  
-¡Haber utilizado la furgoneta!  
-¡La moto es más rápida! –volvían a elevar el tono.  
-¡Y mira lo que te ha pasado! –gruñó señalando a vendaje delante de ella.  
-Felicity… -dijo intentando respirar tranquilo y apoyando ambas manos en el filo de la mesa donde seguía sentado- …¿te digo yo como hacer tu trabajo? –gruñó levantando levemente las cejas recordando la vez que Felicity le dijo algo parecido a él.  
-¡Sí, si mi vida puede estar en peligro por ello!  
Oliver se bajó de la mesa frente a ella quedando a penas a unos palmos de distancia.  
-Bueno, pues ya ha pasado el peligro, estoy vivo, alegrémonos. A casa –gruñó.  
-¿Cuándo piensas dejar de ser tan terco Oliver Queen? –preguntó entre dientes en lo que pareció un bufido.   
-¡Cuando dejes de ser tan exagerada! –exclamó esta vez él dando un pequeño paso hacia ella.  
-¿Preocuparme por ti ahora es ser exagerada? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos- Te superas Oliver.  
-¿Te has parado a mirarme? –Felicity no pudo evitar pasear la mirada por su torso- Estoy lleno de cicatrices mucho peores que lo que dejará esto si es que deja alguna. Si 5 años en una isla no me mataron, no lo va hacer una moto –explicó enfadado curvándose un poco hacia adelante para estar más cerca y a la altura de Felicity.  
Felicity quiso responderle pero automáticamente se llevó una mano a la boca evitando que salieran las palabras.   
-Dilo –gruñó. Felicity negó sin quitar la mano de sus labios, cerrando los ojos unos segundos- Di lo que fueras a decir.   
Felicity bajó la mano y carraspeó antes de levantar la mirada hacia él, siendo esta vez ella la que se adelantó hacia él. Dejando a penas unos centímetros entre ellos.  
-A veces me pregunto si la isla realmente no te mató –tragó saliva costosamente mientras veía la sorpresa en el rostro de Oliver- No físicamente, sino aquí –continuó poniendo con más fuerza de la cuenta un dedo sobre el pecho de Oliver donde se encontraba el tatuaje Bratva. Sobre su corazón.  
Oliver bajó lentamente la mirada hacia donde ella estaba señalando y con la misma lentitud la levantó encontrándose con su mirada. Felicity fue a retirar la mano pero Oliver la atrapó por la muñeca manteniéndola ahí.  
-Has tardado tiempo en darte cuenta –respondió Oliver sin tono entre susurros pero respirando más rápido de lo normal.   
Felicity mantuvo la mirada unos segundos donde la mano de Oliver la tenía agarrada. Después volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él. A penas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Felicity se pregunta qué era más íntimo, la conversación o la cercanía.   
-He tardado tiempo en darme cuenta de que eres tú el que no acepta que aquí debajo –enfatizó sus palabras estirando los dedos de su mano derecha para volver a tocar el pecho de Oliver- sigue habiendo un corazón que siente.  
Felicity hablo tan bajo que no estaba segura de que Oliver la hubiera escuchado. Pese al tono de la discusión, notaba como el corazón latía a más velocidad y su respiración se hacía más irregular. Entonces se liberó de la mano de Oliver y levantó de nuevo la vista hacia él.  
-Buenas noches Oliver.  
Tras unos segundos en los que se mantuvieron la mirada, Felicity dio un paso atrás para girarse y recoger sus cosas antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Cuando desde la puerta abierta miró por última vez al interior, Oliver seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer trabajo sobre esta pareja. Es posible a que me anime a escribir algunos más =)


End file.
